


Nocturne

by Nuwiel



Series: Des mots pour leur monde [6]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 14:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18671932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuwiel/pseuds/Nuwiel





	Nocturne

La nuit était chaude et lumineuse. Deux jeunes gens étaient assis prêt d’une rivière, sur une énorme racine. Le jeune garçon était assis sur ses pieds, replié sous lui. Son bras gauche passait sur les épaules de la jeune fille, il était légèrement penché au-dessus d’elle. Cette dernière était recroquevillée sur elle-même, tremblante. De chaudes larmes noyais son visage qu’elle tentait de cachée dans ses propres bras, posée sur ses genoux. Elle accepta les bras du garçon, se lovant contre lui, laissant son chagrin s’éparpillé dans la rivière. Elle avait vu l’image de sa mère plus tôt dans la journée. Ce moment avait semblé tellement réel, sa mère semblait tellement vivante qu’elle en avait oublié la terrible vérité. Leurs promenades nocturnes ne se termine pas ainsi habituellement. Mais Aang ne regretta pas. Elle avait besoin de lui, c’était rare mais jamais il la laisserait seule face au démon du passée car il savait ce que c’était et il avait été content qu’elle soit là pour l’aider à passer ces moments.


End file.
